


Róża czy Lis

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Family Feels, M/M, Parentlock, mały książe, post4season
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Panna Watson uwielbia, gdy Sherlock czyta jej na dobranoc i nie wyobraża sobie, że kiedyś może się to skończyć, ale czas leci nieubłaganie, a decyzje podejmowane przez dorosłych są niedorzeczne. Oczywiste rzeczy okazują się nie być wcale takie oczywiste, bo najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu......dobrze widzi się tylko sercem.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

> _„Jeśli chcesz odejść, to idź. Nie przeciągaj pożegnania, bo to męczące."_

John spojrzał na kalendarz, wiszący na bladoniebieskiej ścianie gabinetu lekarskiego. Siódme urodziny Rosie wypadały za dwa dni. Przeciągnął się, a obrotowe krzesło skrzypnęło cicho. Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na ekran telefonu. Odetchnął, nie widząc żadnych niepokojących wieści z Baker Street. Mogło to oznaczać dwie rzeczy: albo mała wykończyła Holmesa oglądaniem bajek albo znowu poszli na spacer do parku, żeby pokarmić kaczki. Schował telefon do kieszeni fartucha i powrócił wzrokiem na monitor. Nim zdążył ponownie wczytać się w ogłoszenia widniejące na portalu, do drzwi zapukał kolejny pacjent.

– Proszę – odezwał się, zamykając stronę z mieszkaniami do wynajęcia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że forma tekstu jest w miarę przejrzysta.  
> Fragmenty z książki "Mały Książe" autorstwa Antoine'a de Saint-Exupéry'ego.

– Jeszcze troszkę – poprosiła słodkim głosikiem Rosie, poprawiając się na poduszce. Jej blond włoski niesfornie skręcały się na końcach, tworząc na fioletowo-różowej poszewce artystyczny nieład. Holmes popatrzył na nią z ukosa, przymrużając oczy, w sposób świadczący o tym, iż zamierza udawać nieuległego.

– Powinnaś już spać. Jutro idziesz do szkoły – odrzekł, kładąc książkę, którą jej czytał na swoich kolanach.

– Proooszeee – dodała nieustępliwie, zwieszając usta w smutną podkówkę. Jej błyszczące w świetle lampki oczy przybrały błagalnego wyrazu.

– Ostatni – mruknął Sherlock, otwierając książkę w miejscu, gdzie widniała zakładka własnoręcznie wykonana przez pannę Watson. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę. Wpatrzona w detektywa, uważnie słuchała jego aksamitnego głosu.

_Wtedy pojawił się lis._

_– Dzień dobry – powiedział lis._

_– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział grzecznie Mały Książę i obejrzał się, ale nic nie dostrzegł._

_– Jestem tutaj – posłyszał głos – pod jabłonią!_

_– Ktoś ty? – spytał Mały Książę._ _– Jesteś bardzo ładny..._

_– Jestem lisem – odpowiedział lis._

_– Chodź pobawić się ze mną – zaproponował Mały Książę._ _– Jestem taki smutny..._

 _– Nie mogę bawić się z tobą – odparł lis._ _– Nie jestem oswojony._

_– Ach, przepraszam – powiedział Mały Książę. Lecz po namyśle dorzucił: – Co znaczy "oswojony"?_

_– Nie jesteś tutejszy – powiedział lis. – Czego szukasz?_

_– Szukam ludzi – odpowiedział Mały Książę. – Co znaczy "oswojony"?_

_– Ludzie mają strzelby i polują – powiedział lis. – To bardzo kłopotliwe. Hodują także kury, i to jest interesujące. Poszukujesz kur?_

Rosie zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Holmes również się uśmiechnął, kontynuując czytanie.

_– Nie – odrzekł Mały Książę. – Szukam przyjaciół. Co znaczy "oswoić"?_

_– Jest to pojęcie zupełnie zapomniane – powiedział lis. – "Oswoić" znaczy "stworzyć więzy"._

Blondynka słuchała uważnie, tuląc do piersi pluszowego królika. Jego niebieskie futerko łaskotało ją lekko w szyję. Holmes zerknął na nią z czułością malującą się w szaroniebieskich oczach, po czym powtórnie zagłębił się w lekturze.

_– Stworzyć więzy?_

_– Oczywiście – powiedział lis. – Teraz jesteś dla mnie tylko małym chłopcem, podobnym do stu tysięcy małych chłopców. Nie potrzebuję ciebie. I ty mnie nie potrzebujesz. Jestem dla ciebie tylko lisem, podobnym do stu tysięcy innych lisów. Lecz jeżeli mnie oswoisz, będziemy się nawzajem potrzebować. Będziesz dla mnie jedyny na świecie. I ja będę dla ciebie jedyny na świecie._

_– Zaczynam rozumieć – powiedział Mały Książę._

– Ja też – wtrąciła Rosie, ściskając Blue.

– Tak?

– Yhmm – przytaknęła. – Pani Hudson jest dla mnie jedyna na świecie, chociaż mamy też innych sąsiadów.

– Zgadzam się z tobą w zupełności – odrzekł z małym uśmiechem. – Pani Hudson jest dla nas kimś wyjątkowym.

– Kiedyś nazwałam ją drugą babcią, ale powiedziała, że nie pasuje jej to, bo czuje się przez to jak staruszka, więc już tak nie mówię – stwierdziła poważnie. – Chociaż nie rozumiem czemu, skoro jest przecież stara.

– Lepiej mów w podeszłym wieku, to brzmi bardziej kulturalnie. Masz rację, moja droga, ale w życiu człowieka następuje taki etap, w którym przestaje cieszyć się z przybywających mu na torcie świeczek.

– Ja się cieszę, że będę miała ich już siedem – oznajmiła wesoło. – Bo będę miała? – dodała z lekką niepewnością.

– Sądzę, że da się to załatwić.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie jak tydzień temu przeglądali z Johnem katalog z tortami. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział tylu najróżniejszych form, kształtów i ozdobnych motywów. Przytłoczeni feerią barw i bajkowych wzorów, zdecydowali się w końcu na klasyczny śmietankowo-czekoladowy z ozdobami w kształcie różyczek.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – westchnęła, zerkając na zegarek.

– Może skończymy jutro? – rzucił, także zerkając na czerwone cyferki budzika. – Już późno.

– Nieee. Ja chcę rozdział do końca – jęknęła z niepocieszoną miną.

– No dobrze.

Wrócił wzrokiem na linijki tekstu.

_– Jest jedna róża... zdaje mi się, że ona mnie oswoiła..._

_– To możliwe – odrzekł lis. – Na Ziemi zdarzają się różne rzeczy..._

_– Och, to nie zdarzyło się na Ziemi – powiedział Mały Książę._

_Lis zaciekawił się:_

_– Na innej planecie?_

_– Tak._

_– A czy na tej planecie są myśliwi?_

_– Nie._

_– To wspaniałe! A kury?_

Rosie zachichotała.

– Zabawny ten lis – stwierdziła, wciąż się uśmiechając.

_– Nie._

_– Nie ma rzeczy doskonałych – westchnął lis i zaraz powrócił do swej myśli: – Życie jest jednostajne. Ja poluję na kury, ludzie polują na mnie. Wszystkie kury są do siebie podobne i wszyscy ludzie są do siebie podobni. To mnie trochę nudzi. Lecz jeślibyś mnie oswoił, moje życie nabrałoby blasku. Z daleka będę rozpoznawał twoje kroki – tak różne od innych. Na dźwięk cudzych kroków chowam się pod ziemię. Twoje kroki wywabią mnie z jamy jak dźwięki muzyki. Spójrz! Widzisz tam łany zboża? Nie jem chleba. Dla mnie zboże jest nieużyteczne. Łany zboża nic mi nie mówią. To smutne! Lecz ty masz złociste włosy. Jeśli mnie oswoisz, to będzie cudownie. Zboże, które jest złociste, będzie mi przypominało ciebie. I będę kochać szum wiatru w zbożu..._

Zamilkł, jakby zamyśliwszy się na chwilę. Następnie spojrzał na małą, czekającą cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg.

_Lis zamilkł i długo przypatrywał się Małemu Księciu._

_– Proszę cię... oswój mnie – powiedział._

_– Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział Mały Książę – lecz nie mam dużo czasu. Muszę znaleźć przyjaciół i nauczyć się wielu rzeczy._

_– Poznaje się tylko to, co się oswoi – powiedział lis. – Ludzie mają zbyt mało czasu, aby cokolwiek poznać. Kupują w sklepach rzeczy gotowe. A ponieważ nie ma magazynów z przyjaciółmi, więc ludzie nie mają przyjaciół. Jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciela, oswój mnie!_

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział odrobinę głośniej, zawieszając głos na kilka sekund.

_– A jak się to robi? – spytał Mały Książę._

_– Trzeba być bardzo cierpliwym. Na początku siądziesz w pewnej odległości ode mnie, ot tak, na trawie. Będę spoglądać na ciebie kątem oka, a ty nic nie powiesz. Mowa jest źródłem nieporozumień. Lecz każdego dnia będziesz mógł siadać trochę bliżej..._

_Następnego dnia Mały Książę przyszedł na oznaczone miejsce._

_– Lepiej jest przychodzić o tej samej godzinie. Gdy będziesz miał przyjść na przykład o czwartej po południu, już od trzeciej zacznę odczuwać radość. Im bardziej czas będzie posuwać się naprzód, tym będę szczęśliwszy. O czwartej będę podniecony i zaniepokojony: poznam cenę szczęścia! A jeśli przyjdziesz nieoczekiwanie, nie będę mógł się przygotowywać... Potrzebny jest obrządek._

_– Co znaczy "obrządek"? – spytał Mały Książę._

_– To także coś całkiem zapomnianego – odpowiedział lis. – Dzięki obrządkowi pewien dzień odróżnia się od innych, pewna godzina od innych godzin. Moi myśliwi, na przykład, mają swój rytuał. W czwartek tańczą z wioskowymi dziewczętami. Stąd czwartek jest cudownym dniem! Podchodzę aż pod winnice. Gdyby myśliwi nie mieli tego zwyczaju w oznaczonym czasie, wszystkie dni byłyby do siebie podobne, a ja nie miałbym wakacji._

– Nie lubię myśliwych i polowań – odezwała się, gdy brunet skończył czytać zdanie. – Lisowi nic nie będzie, prawda? – dodała wyraźnie poruszona.

– Zdaje mi się, że nic o tym nie napisali, więc musisz sobie wyobrazić dalszy ciąg.

– W takim razie, lis żył długo i szczęśliwie razem z Małym Księciem – zadecydowała stanowczo, krzyżując ręce na piersi i robiąc przy tym minę, świadczącą o słuszności podjętej decyzji, do złudzenia przypominając swoim zachowaniem Watsona.

Holmes uśmiechnął się minimalnie, lecz w oczach zagościł mu smutek. Wiedział co będzie dalej.

_W ten sposób Mały Książę oswoił lisa. A gdy godzina rozstania była bliska, lis powiedział:_

_– Ach, będę płakać!_

– Jak to?! Zostawia go? – wtrąciła dziewczynka.

– Musi iść dalej – odparł Sherlock, skupiając się na tekście.

_– To twoja wina – odpowiedział Mały Książę – nie życzyłem ci nic złego. Sam chciałeś, abym cię oswoił..._

_– Oczywiście – odparł lis._

_– Ale będziesz płakać?_

_– Oczywiście._

– Nie podoba mi się to – prychnęła, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem cienkie brwi. Detektyw nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

_– A więc nic nie zyskałeś na oswojeniu?_

_– Zyskałem coś ze względu na kolor zboża – powiedział lis, a później dorzucił: – Idź jeszcze raz zobaczyć róże. Zrozumiesz wtedy, że twoja róża jest jedyna na świecie. Gdy przyjdziesz pożegnać się ze mną, zrobię ci prezent z pewnej tajemnicy._

_Mały Książę poszedł zobaczyć się z różami._

– To bez sensu – oburzyła się. – Najpierw się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, a teraz go porzuca. Czemu lis nie może iść z nim?

Holmes spojrzał na nią, wahając się nad odpowiedzią.

– W pewne podróże musimy wyruszyć sami. Nie zawsze możemy zabrać ze sobą bliskie nam osoby, chociaż bardzo byśmy chcieli.

– Ale dlaczego? – dopytywała uparcie.

– Życie ma swoje etapy, mój mały Watsonie, i nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Podejmujemy decyzje, a one rodzą skutki. Mały Książę musi wrócić do domu, do swojej róży, a lis nie jest częścią tamtego świata. Musi zostać na Ziemi, ale nie ma co się smucić. – Odgarnął jej kosmyk, opadający na czoło. – Mimo tego, że pożegnanie jest bolesne wcale nie żałuje, że poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Małym Księciem, bo choć przez chwilę mógł doświadczyć co to szczęście, troska i przywiązanie.

Rosie zmarszczyła brwi, zaciskając w niezadowoleniu drobne usteczka.

– I tak mi się to nie podoba – mruknęła.

Detektyw przysunął się bliżej światła lampki. Następnie poprawił kołdrę w kolorowe gwiazdki, okalającą pannę Watson i powrócił wzrokiem na strony książki, leżącej na jego kolanach.

_– Nie jesteście podobne do mojej róży, nie macie jeszcze żadnej wartości – powiedział różom. - Nikt was nie oswoił i wy nie oswoiłyście nikogo. Jesteście takie, jakim był dawniej lis. Był zwykłym lisem, podobnym do stu tysięcy innych lisów. Lecz zrobiłem go swoim przyjacielem i teraz jest dla mnie jedyny na świecie._

_Róże bardzo się zawstydziły._

_– Jesteście piękne, lecz próżne – powiedział im jeszcze. – Nie można dla was poświęcić życia. Oczywiście moja róża wydawałaby się zwykłemu przechodniowi podobna do was. Lecz dla mnie ona jedna ma większe znaczenie niż wy wszystkie razem, ponieważ ją właśnie podlewałem. Ponieważ ją przykrywałem kloszem. Ponieważ ją właśnie osłaniałem. Ponieważ właśnie dla jej bezpieczeństwa zabijałem gąsienice (z wyjątkiem dwóch czy trzech, z których chciałem mieć motyle). Ponieważ słuchałem jej skarg, jej wychwalań się, a czasem jej milczenia. Ponieważ... jest moją różą –_ przeczytał, starając się, aby głos pozostał opanowany i spokojny, mimo niekontrolowanego przypływu emocji.

Coraz gorzej szło mu ukrywanie uczuć, zarówno przed najbliższymi, jak i przed samym sobą. Zapatrzył się w czarne litery, kontrastujące z bielą kartek. Miał wrażenie, że przestał już czytać opowiadanie. W widniejących przed oczami zdaniach nie dostrzegał już bohaterów książki. Każde wypowiadane słowo zdawało się wewnętrzną spowiedzią, wyznaniem, którego obawiał się nazbyt, aby wyjawić je na głos. Zerknął kątem oka na małą. Dziewczynka słuchała go ze skupieniem, mimo wciąż niepocieszonej miny, jakby w nadziei, że zakończenie zmieni się po jej myśli, że nastąpi jakiś zwrot i nie dojdzie do pożegnania.

_Powrócił do lisa._

_– Żegnaj – powiedział._

Wziął głębszy wdech, przypominając sobie ten dzień. Dzień, gdy umarło jego serce, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałeczki o szary, zimny chodnik. Wtedy jeszcze nie był tego świadomy. Miał nadzieję, że wróci i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Lecz życie toczyło się dalej, nie czekając na jego powrót.

_– Żegnaj – odpowiedział lis. – A oto mój sekret. Jest bardzo prosty: dobrze widzi się tylko sercem. Najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu._

Gdybym wcześniej odważył się zobaczyć w ten sposób świat, to być może nie wydarzyłoby się aż tyle złego, pomyślał.

_– Najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu – powtórzył Mały Książę, aby zapamiętać._

Ale być może nigdy nie doświadczyłby prawdziwej, bezwarunkowej miłości bijącej z małej istotki, która skradła jego serce z jeszcze większą łatwością niż jej ojciec.

_– Twoja róża ma dla ciebie tak wielkie znaczenie, ponieważ poświęciłeś jej wiele czasu._

_– Ponieważ poświęciłem jej wiele czasu... – powtórzył Mały Książę, aby zapamiętać._

_– Ludzie zapomnieli o tej prawdzie – rzekł lis. – Lecz tobie nie wolno zapomnieć. Stajesz się odpowiedzialny na zawsze za to, co oswoiłeś. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za twoją różę._

_– Jestem odpowiedzialny za moją różę... – powtórzył Mały Książę, aby zapamiętać._

Zamknął książkę, wpatrując się przez moment w okładkę.

– No właśnie! – wykrzyknęła rozemocjonowana panna Watson, wyrywając Holmesa z zamyślenia. – Skoro oswoił lisa, to jest teraz za niego odpowiedzialny i nie może go zostawić – stwierdziła z poważną miną.

– W pierwszej kolejności jest odpowiedzialny za różę. – Odłożył książkę na nocną szafkę. – Zresztą, lis to tylko przyjaciel. Róża jest kimś więcej. Jest dla niego najważniejsza... Kocha ją ponad wszystko.

– To znaczy, że lisa nie kocha, że jest mniej ważny?

Do jego uszu dobiegło skrzypnięcie starego parkietu na korytarzu, tuż za drzwiami. Poprawił się na łóżku, odwracając się jeszcze bardziej plecami w stronę drzwi. 

\- Być może, w pewnym sensie kocha – odparł ściszonym głosem – ale to nie to samo uczucie, jakim darzy różę.

– To smutne – westchnęła cicho.

– Tak – odparł szeptem.

– Wolałabym, żeby został z lisem – dodała, wtulając się w maskotkę.

– Róża potrzebuje go bardziej. Lis sobie poradzi, tak jak radził sobie przed spotkaniem Małego Księcia.

– A co jeśli stanie się mu coś złego? Przecież ci myśliwi cały czas tam polują. Gdyby Mały Książę z nim został, to mógłby go ochronić.

– Masz rację, pszczółko, ale wtedy jemu też mogłoby się coś stać, a lis na pewno by tego nie chciał.

Mała skrzywiła się na tę myśl.

– Róża jest krucha i bezbronna. Ktoś musi się nią zaopiekować. Lis jest sprytny i nie da się tak łatwo schwytać – dodał, pochylając się nad nią. – Czas spać. Jutro musisz wstać do szkoły, no i mieć siły na świętowanie urodzin. – Pocałował ją w czoło i podniósł się z łóżka.

– Sherl – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Tak? – zapytał, odwracając się do niej.

– Ale ty nie odejdziesz, prawda? – Jej pełen obawy głos rozbrzmiał cicho po pokoju.

Holmes wpatrywał się przez kilka sekund w owalną twarzyczkę, zdradzającą swoją mimiką kiełkujący niepokój.

– Jeśli tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować, zawsze będę przy tobie. Zawsze. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło, widząc, że w błękitnych oczach Rosie ponownie zagościła iskierka radości. – Obiecałem to twojemu tacie, a teraz obiecuję to tobie, mój mały Watsonie.

– Kocham cię – powiedziała, podrywając się z łóżka. W kilku susach wykonanych po kołdrze pokonała dzielący ich dystans i wtuliła się w jego pierś.

– Ja ciebie też – odrzekł, przytulając ją do siebie. Zamknął oczy, żeby powstrzymać zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy. – Dobranoc, pszczółko – dorzucił, przejechawszy delikatnie dłonią po jej zmierzwionej grzywce.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym wskoczyła szybko pod kołdrę i ułożyła się wygodnie.

Sherlock wyłączył lampkę i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju, nie chcąc, żeby zauważyła jego szklący się wzrok.


	3. Chapter 3

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę schodów. Czuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła z każdą kolejną myślą o przyszłych wydarzeniach. Zatrzymał się na moment, przecierając rękawem szlafroka wilgotne od łez oczy. Nie mógł pokazać się Johnowi w takim stanie, więc wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i opanowawszy przypływ emocji, skierował się na dół.

Przystanął na moment przed drzwiami, słysząc krzątającego się po kuchni Watsona. Kiedy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, przybrawszy obojętny wyraz twarzy, objechał doktora uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Herbaty? – zapytał John, zauważając detektywa w progu.

– Nie, dziękuję. Pójdę się położyć – odparł, obserwując, jak Watson zaciska nerwowo wargi, wlepiwszy wzrok w trzymany w dłoni kubek. Po kilku sekundach ciszy ruszył do swojej sypialni.

– Sherlocku! – zawołał współlokator, odstawiając naczynie na kuchenny blat.

– Tak, John? – Holmes zatrzymał się w pół drogi i obejrzał przez ramię.

Widać było wyraźnie, że John waha się nad sformułowaniem kłębiących się w głowie myśli.

– Słyszałem waszą rozmowę – odezwał się wreszcie, spoglądając na przyjaciela, jakby w oczekiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki co dalszego rozwoju konwersacji. Nie wyczytawszy jednak żadnej ze stoickiego oblicza detektywa, kontynuował:

– Miałem ci powiedzieć, jak tylko coś znajdę. – W jego oczach malowało się poczucie winy.

Brunet oderwał wzrok od twarzy doktora i podszedł do czajnika, z którego przed momentem niższy mężczyzna nalewał wodę. Jego kubek stał na blacie, naszykowany już przez współlokatora. Zalał torebkę spoczywającą na jego dnie gorącą jeszcze wodą, starając się ukryć przed Watsonem smutny wyraz oczu.

– Oczywiście, że sam się domyśliłeś – westchnął blondyn, spuszczając wzrok na płytki. – Od kiedy?

Palce detektywa zacisnęły się mocno na uchwycie kubka.

– Jedenaście dni temu. Rosie chciała dokończyć bajkę, którą zaczęła oglądać na twoim laptopie, ale nie mogła nic znaleźć, bo wyczyściłeś historię. Dłużej niż zwykle przeglądałeś gazety, zatrzymując się na ostatnich stronach, gdzie znajdują się ogłoszenia. Wracałeś też później z pracy, a zaczerwienione białka, świadczyły o tym, że spędzałeś dużo czasu przed monitorem – wyjaśnił, po czym wziął mały łyk herbaty, nie patrząc na stojącego obok Watsona. Gorący napój parzył mu usta, ale czuł się bezpieczniej za ceramicznym murem trzymanym w dłoni. Nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy.

John milczał przed dłuższą chwilę, wpatrzony w złocistą taflę herbaty w swoim kubku wciąż spoczywającym na szarym blacie, czując na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– Dziękuję, że próbowałeś ją na to przygotować – odezwał się, zerkając w końcu na detektywa.

– Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobry, John – odrzekł, podnosząc kubek do ust. – Nie jest gotowa – dodał, opierając się tyłem o kuchenną szafkę.

– Wiem – westchnął, zwracając się do bruneta. – Wiem – powtórzył ciszej. – Myślałem, że to już najwyższy czas ruszyć do przodu. Rosie dorasta, potrzebuje przestrzeni. Przecież nie będzie wiecznie spać w jednym pokoju z ojcem. Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie trudne.

– Jeśli chcesz – spojrzał w ciemnoniebieskie oczy doktora – mogę pomóc ci poszukać mieszkania.

– Nie! Nie musisz – energicznie odpowiedział John.

Holmes nie zamierzał dopytywać, dlaczego doktor zareagował tak gwałtownie na jego propozycję, godząc się z jego decyzją.

Milczeli przez kilka chwil, popijając herbatę w niezręcznej atmosferze, jaka się między nimi wytworzyła.

– Dzwonili z cukierni. Tort będzie można odebrać o piętnastej. – John postanowił zmienić temat, również nie czując się komfortowo w rozmowie o wyprowadzce. – Mógłbyś po niego podjechać? Ja kończę dopiero o siedemnastej.

– Nie ma problemu – odrzekł, jak gdyby poprzednia konwersacja nie miała miejsca.

– Świetnie. Pani Hudson zajmie się stołem, ja przyszykuję balony – zaczął wymieniać elementy operacji „Urodziny Rosie". – A prezent?

– Zapakowany i schowany – odparł brunet, odstawiając kubek do zlewu.

– Oby się jej spodobał – westchnął Watson, dostawiając swój kubek, który brzdękną cicho o stalową powierzchnię.

– Wiesz dobrze, co by ją ucieszyło najbardziej – stwierdził Holmes, zerkając na przyjaciela.

– O nie. Nie ma mowy! Żadnego psa. Jest na to za mała. – Stanowcza mina doktora wystarczyła, żeby Sherlock zaprzestał drążenia tematu, kwitując to krótkim westchnięciem.

– Dobranoc – mruknął detektyw, kierując się do swojej sypialni.

John otworzył usta, jakby chcąc dodać coś jeszcze, ale w efekcie rzucił tylko krótkie „dobranoc, Sherlocku", odprowadzając przyjaciela wzrokiem. Gdy usłyszał odgłos zamykających się drzwi, odkręcił wodę, biorąc się za zmywanie naczyń. Zamyślił się, skupiając spojrzenie na lecącej z kranu wodzie. W głowie wciąż wybrzmiewał mu głos Sherlocka:

_„W pierwszej kolejności jest odpowiedzialny za różę. Zresztą, lis to tylko przyjaciel. Róża jest kimś więcej. Jest dla niego najważniejsza... Kocha ją ponad wszystko."_


	4. Chapter 4

> „ _Jeśli coś kochasz, puść to wolno. Kiedy do Ciebie wróci, jest Twoje. Jeśli nie, nigdy Twoje nie było."_

Przygotowania do urodzin Rosie oficjalnie uległy zakończeniu, gdy John zaczepił ostatnie niebieskie balony nad kominkiem. Pani Hudson godzinę przed jego powrotem z pracy oznajmiła, że wszystkie pyszności są już gotowe, a stół zastawiony. Prezent, opakowany w kolorowy papier ze złotymi gwiazdkami, spoczywał ukryty w sypialni Sherlocka, na dnie szafy.

– Myślę, że wystarczy – oznajmił blondyn, zerkając na swoje dekoracyjne dzieło.

– Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? – rzucił detektyw, wyjmując z szafki kilka kolorowych, stożkowatych czapeczek.

John zaśmiał się na widok przyjaciela, poprawiającego na głowie swoją złoto-niebieską czapeczkę.

– Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłeś – parsknął, obracając w ręku srebrną czapkę.

– Wiesz, że zrobię dla niej wszystko – odrzekł poważnie.

– Wiem – powiedział z melancholijnym uśmiechem.

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał chwilę ciszy, która zapadła w salonie.

***

Rosie wpadła do holu z uradowaną miną, nie czekając na Molly i Grega, którzy przywieźli ją z eskapady po wesołym miasteczku.

– Tato, zobacz, co dostałam od cioci Molly! – wykrzyknęła, wymachując fioletową apaszką w kolorowe motyle, gdy tylko zobaczyła schodzącego po schodach Watsona. – A to od wujka Grega – dodała, wskazując na wielkiego, pluszowego psa, którego inspektor niósł ze sobą.

– Cudowne – stwierdził John, na powitanie całując córkę w policzek. – Podziękowałaś ładnie?

– Oczywiście! – potwierdziła, spoglądając niecierpliwie na piętro, po czym sprawnie wyminęła blondyna i wskoczyła na pierwszy stopień. – Chodźcie! – zawołała podekscytowana, wbiegając na górę.

– Niecierpliwa – zaśmiał się Lestrade.

– Zgadnij po kim to ma – zawtórował mu John, wdrapując się za małą po schodach.

– Sherlock! – zawołała z radością, zauważając detektywa. Zatrzymała się przed wejściem do salonu, które brunet taktycznie jej zagrodził. Holmes złapał ją i podniósł do góry, robiąc przy tym obrót wokół własnej osi. Mała zaśmiała się radośnie. – Ładna? – Przysunęła apaszkę na wysokość oczu detektywa.

– Dla ciebie idealna – stwierdził, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Twarz Rosie rozpromieniała jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzegła na głowie bruneta złoto-niebieską czapeczkę, pobłyskującą w świetle żyrandola.

– Kupiłeś czapeczki! – Uściskała go mocno.

– Jak mógłbym nie kupić – odrzekł, przytulając ją do siebie. – Jaki chcesz kolor? – zapytał, postawiwszy małą na podłodze, a następnie sięgnął do szafki stojącej w przedpokoju.

– Fioletowy – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Sherlock podał jej upragnioną czapeczkę, która sekundę później spoczywała już na jej blond główce.

– Widzę, że już jesteście gotowi – zauważył John, sięgając po swoją czapeczkę.

– Mogę? – zapytała z niekrytym entuzjazmem, łapiąc klamkę od drzwi prowadzących do salonu. Watson kiwnął głową i dziewczynka, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, wkroczyła do pokoju.

– Wow! Jest super! – Rozejrzała się po udekorowanym balonami i serpentynami salonie. Pośrodku stał stół zastawiony przygotowanymi przez panią Hudson pysznościami.

Watson uśmiechnął się, widząc rozemocjonowaną córeczkę i nacisnął wyłącznik światła. W pokoju zapanował półmrok. Grube zasłony, częściowo zasunięte na okna, skutecznie powstrzymywały, próbujące się przedrzeć ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca.

– Niech nam żyje sto lat! Niech nam żyje sto lat! – Usłyszeli głos pani Hudson dochodzący z kuchni, zanim kobieta wkroczyła do salonu z trzywarstwowym tortem, na środku którego tkwiło siedem kolorowych świeczek, rozpraszających zapadły w pomieszczeniu półmrok.

Rosie pisnęła z radości. Uwielbiała moment zdmuchiwania świeczek i wypowiadania w myślach życzenia. Oczywiście miała już je gotowe od dłuższego czasu.

Kiedy pani Hudson ustawiała tort na stole, pozostali dołączyli do niej, śpiewając solenizantce sto lat.

– Niech nam żyje, nasza Rosie! Niech nam żyje sto lat!

Dziewczynka wdrapała się szybko na krzesło i przybliżyła do tortu, zerkając na swojego ojca i Sherlocka, stojących po drugiej stronie stołu. Greg wyciągnąwszy wcześniej telefon, nagrywał wszystko dla potomności.

– Pomyśl życzenie, kochanie – powiedziała pani Hudson, przysuwając paterę z tortem w jej stronę.

Panna Watson przybrała skupiony wyraz twarzy, wpatrując się w małe płomienie świeczek, wetkniętych pomiędzy czekoladowymi różyczkami. Zamyśliła się przez kilka sekund, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki za jednym zamachem.

– Brawo, króliczku! – odezwał się John, włączając światło, po czym przybliżył się do córki. – O czym pomyślałaś?

– Nie mogę powiedzieć na głos, bo się nie spełni – stwierdziła z powagą, choć oczy błyszczały jej wesoło.

– To może na ucho? – zapytał, nachylając się do niej.

Mała przymrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się moment nad odpowiedzią.

– No dobra – szepnęła, zerkając na pozostałych członków przyjęcia, którzy zajęci byli swoimi sprawami. Pani Hudson wyciągała świeczki z tortu, próbując nie naruszyć ozdób. Greg i Molly oglądali, jak nagrało się wideo, a Sherlock zniknął gdzieś w swojej sypialni. – Zażyczyłam sobie psa – wyszeptała do ucha doktora. – No i jeszcze, żeby zawsze było tak jak teraz.

– To znaczy? – dopytał lekko zaniepokojony.

– Ja, ty i Sherlock, zawsze razem. Wiem, że powinno być tylko jedno życzenie, ale zaznaczyłam, że to drugie jest ważniejsze, jakby co – dodała.

John spojrzał na córkę, starając się zamaskować zdenerwowanie uśmiechem.

– Skarbie, wiesz dobrze, że zawsze będę przy tobie – odparł, całując ją w czoło. – Sherlock też – dodał, starając się, aby nie zauważyła przygnębienia w jego spojrzeniu.

– Chyba czas na pozostałe prezenty? – Usłyszał głos Holmesa za plecami.

Rosie zeskoczyła z krzesła i nim się obejrzał, trzymała w rękach zapakowany w ozdobny papier prezent.

– To od taty – oznajmił detektyw, kiedy blondynka zaczęła rozdzierać opakowanie.

– Dziękuję, tatusiu. – Rzuciła się mu na szyję, gdy tylko zauważyła, że pod papierem spoczywa atlas nieba, który upatrzyła sobie dwa miesiące wcześniej, gdy byli na zakupach w centrum handlowym.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – Przytulił ją mocno, spoglądając na Sherlocka, który ewidentnie chował coś za plecami.

– To nasz wspólny prezent, mój i Sherlocka – zaczął, ale brunet przerwał mu, wyciągając kolejny pakunek zza pleców, tym razem znacznie większy niż poprzedni prezent.

– Racja, ale pomyślałem, że to będzie dobre uzupełnienie do atlasu – rzucił detektyw, zerkając na Johna.

– To chyba nie jest...? – John został zagłuszony przez radosny okrzyk Rosie, która dopadła do drugiego prezentu, odpakowując go z zawrotną szybkością. Watson rzucił przyjacielowi spojrzenie w stylu: „Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić."

Po kształcie prezentu Watson od razu domyślił się, co kryje kolorowy papier, tak samo zresztą, jak jego córka, będąca w euforii.

– Teleskop? Serio? – szepnął, przybliżając się do Holmesa.

– Przyda się jej – odrzekł detektyw, obserwując, jak Rosie z zachwytem wypisanym na okrągłej twarzyczce ogląda swój prezent.

Watson miał już oznajmić przyjacielowi, że taki zakup powinien najpierw uzgodnić z nim, a nie samemu wydawać kupę forsy, ale radość Rosie, która przylgnęła do Sherlocka, niczym mała ośmiorniczka i uśmiech detektywa, który ten starał się ukryć przed obecną w salonie widownią, sprawiły, że westchnął tylko z rezygnacją. Nie potrafił gniewać się na przyjaciela za jego ekscentryczne zachowanie, szczególnie, że sprawiło ono tyle przyjemności jego córce. Zacisnął usta, wpatrując się w dwójkę najważniejszych w jego życiu osób, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jakaś niewyjaśniona siła ściska jego serce. „ _Ja, ty i Sherlock, zawsze razem."_ – Słowa córki zadźwięczały mu w uszach, potęgując uczucie zwątpienia w słuszność wyprowadzki. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to sam nie był pewien, czy jest na to gotowy. „Nie jestem. Zdecydowanie nie" – pomyślał. Ale tu nie chodziło o niego, tylko o dobro Rosie.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! – powtarzała blondynka, wciąż ściskając Holmesa. – Jesteś najlepszy. Kocham cię – dodała ciszej, wtulając się w bordową koszulę. Brunet przebiegł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, zauważając, że Lestrade znowu nagrywa wszystko swoim telefonem. Poczuł, że robi mu się niebezpiecznie duszno. Napotkawszy spojrzenie szafirowych oczu doktora, zamarł na moment, niczym jeleń oślepiony światłami reflektorów. Próbował nie myśleć o wczorajszej rozmowie z przyjacielem, ale poczucie, że to ostatnie takie chwile, które spędzają razem na Baker Street, nie dawało mu spokoju. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez Johna i małej panny Watson. Poranków bez popędzania jego i Rosie w konsumowaniu śniadań, kiedy byli już spóźnieni, zarówno do szkoły jak i do pracy. Wypadów do parku, kiedy obaj, siedząc na ulubionej ławce, obserwowali małą, bawiącą się na placu zabaw. Wieczorów, gdy czytał jej i całował w czółko na dobranoc, a Rosie mamrotała już na wpół zasypiając, że go kocha, a potem oglądania z Johnem durnych filmów do późna. Uczucia, które rozpierało go, kiedy tuliła się do niego, tak jak teraz i ciepłego wzroku przyjaciela, który rozrywał mu serce na drobne, dając złudną nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

– Czas chyba na tort, prawda, Rosie? – odezwała się pani Hudson, ratując go przed zbliżającym się atakiem paniki. – Pomożesz mi kroić, kochanie?

– Taaak! – Dziewczynka oderwała się od Holmesa i wdrapała ponownie na krzesło.

Detektyw zamrugał szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że stał bez ruchu przez co najmniej dziesięć sekund. Dotyk dłoni Johna, która na moment znalazła się na jego ramieniu, przywrócił go całkiem do rzeczywistości.

Uśmiechnął się minimalnie, na powrót zakładając maskę szczęśliwego ojca chrzestnego. 

Nie mógł pozwolić, by egoistyczne pragnienia i sentymenty zepsuły ostatnie wspólnie spędzone z Johnem i Rosie chwile. 


	5. Chapter 5

> _„Błądzę w ciemnościach wspomnień i w rezultacie mylę się w rzeczach bardzo zasadniczych."_

Urodzinowe przyjęcie udało się, sądząc po rozemocjonowanej i uśmiechniętej solenizantce, która zmęczona nadmiarem wrażeń szybko zrobiła się senna.

– Czas do łóżka – stwierdził John, przyglądając się zwiniętej na kanapie córce.

– Nie chcę – wyjęczała, podnosząc głowę znad poduszki.

– Właśnie widzę – westchnął, zerkając na przyjaciela, który przemknął przez salon, dzierżąc w rękach swój futerał ze skrzypcami. – Uparta jak ty – rzucił do detektywa.

– Jak ja? – Holmes przystanął zaskoczony sugestią. – Skąd te przypuszczenia?

– Naprawdę mam zacząć wymieniać?

– Ty też jesteś uparty – odparł brunet, wpatrując się prosto w niebieskie oczy doktora.

Blondyn także zawiesił spojrzenie na szaroniebieskich tęczówkach i po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Holmes odwzajemnił powściągliwie uśmiech, zerkając na dziewczynkę.

– Jutro czeka cię niespodzianka, więc czym szybciej zaśniesz, tym szybciej minie ci czas oczekiwania – oznajmił detektyw, zwracając się do Rosie.

– Niespodzianka? – zapytał zdziwiony Watson.

– Wujek Myc ma przyjechać jutro z Francji i obiecał mi coś przywieść – wtrąciła, podnosząc się do siadu resztkami energii. Następnie przetarła zaspane oczy, ziewając.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak jak ostatnio – mruknął, spoglądając na współlokatora. – Wiesz ile było odkręcania z poprzednim „prezentem"?

– Być może Mycroft trochę przesadził, ale przecież małe dziewczynki lubią kucyki.

– Trochę? – prychnął. – A zresztą, skąd wiesz co lubią małe dziewczynki?

– Czytałem.

– Jeszcze tylko brakowałoby tu kucyka – westchnął pod nosem. – Wystarczy mi, że muszę się opiekować waszą dwójką.

– Niedługo już nie będziesz musiał – odezwał się cicho brunet, zerkając na pannę Watson, która znowu zaczęła podsypiać na kanapie. W jego spojrzeniu na moment zagościł cień smutku, który starał się cały czas skwapliwie ukrywać. Zanim doktor zdołał się odezwać, Holmes obrócił się na pięcie, rzucając w przestrzeń krótkie „dobranoc" i zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Watson stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. Zacisnął szczękę, starając się odgonić z głowy wizję wyprowadzki. Rosie wyrwała go z zmyślenia, przekręcając się na kanapie.

– Tato?

– Tak, króliczku?

– Pójdziemy jutro do parku?

– Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem, po czym wziął podsypiającą córkę na ręce i zaniósł do swojej sypialni. Mała na wpół śpiąca mamrotała, że wcale nie jest zmęczona, lecz jej zamykające się mimowolnie oczy, nie czyniły tej deklaracji zbyt wiarygodną. Doktor położył ją do łóżka i usiadł na brzegu, odgarniając blond loczki, które opadły na jej rumiany policzek.

– Dobranoc, moja mała różyczko – odezwał się cicho, całując ją w czoło. Następnie okrył ziewającą córeczkę szczelniej kołdrą.

– Branoc, tato. – Dając za wygraną w walce ze zmęczeniem, wtuliła policzek w poduszkę, patrząc na niego spod przymykających się powiek. – Ko-ooo-cham cię – wymamrotała, prawie ziewnąwszy, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać ogarniającej ją senności.

– Ja ciebie też – szepnął, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Widząc, że odpłynęła już w objęciach Morfeusza, wyszedł po cichu z pokoju, uprzednio gasząc światło.

***

> _„Nie potrafiłem jej zrozumieć. Powinienem sądzić ją według czynów, a nie słów. Czarowała mnie pięknem i zapachem. Nie powinienem nigdy od niej uciec. Powinienem odnaleźć w niej czułość pod pokrywką małych przebiegłostek. Kwiaty mają w sobie tyle sprzeczności. Lecz byłem za młody, aby umieć ją kochać."_

Z dołu nie dobiegł go żaden dźwięk, sugerujący, że Sherlock zabrał się za sprzątanie. John westchnął pod nosem, nie spodziewając się, że zastanie Holmesa ze ścierką w ręku. W ogóle nie spodziewał się go zobaczyć w salonie, ani w kuchni. Detektyw po ostatniej wymianie zdań ulotnił się do swojej sypialni i nie wyściubił stamtąd nosa nawet na chwilę. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, Watson samemu dokończył zmywanie brudnych naczyń, które piętrzyły się w zlewie.

Jak tylko uporał się ze wszystkim, usiadł w fotelu, spoglądając na puste miejsce naprzeciwko. Prawie dekadę swojego życia spędził, przebywając w czterech ścianach mieszkania na Baker Street, które zawsze traktował jak dom. Ale wiedział przecież, że to nie za murami będzie tęsknił. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie pustego, pogrążonego w ciszy mieszkania. Wtedy każdy centymetr znajomej przestrzeni przypominał mu o Holmesie, a on nie potrafił tego znieść. Zaczął omijać je szerokim łukiem. Kiedy w końcu odważył się pożegnać z przeszłością i oznajmić pani Hudson, że rusza naprzód, stojąc w „ich" salonie i wpatrując się w iskrzące się w słońcu drobinki kurzu, zrozumiał, że wraz z wysłużonym fotelem i innymi rzeczami tak bardzo przypominającymi mu o przeszłości, zostawia w nim cząstkę siebie. Tą część, która już nigdy nie będzie w stanie znaleźć sobie innego domu. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że dom jest tam, gdzie twoje serce. A jego dawno już znalazło swoje miejsce. Myśl, że miałby ponownie to stracić, ścisnęła mu żołądek. Nie mógł dłużej się oszukiwać. Wyprowadzka była ucieczką przed tym, czego tak bardzo się obawiał. Czym dłużej tkwił w miejscu, tym trudniej było mu zaprzeczać. Nie miał już siły, ale strach wciąż ciążył nad nim, tłumiąc odwagę.

Przymknął powieki, przypominając sobie uśmiechniętą Rosie wtulającą się w Sherlocka. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela, współlokatora, ojca chrzestnego jego córki. Osobę, która nadała jego życiu sens i jednocześnie sprawiła największy ból. Nie potrafił zapomnieć widoku zakrwawionej twarzy przyjaciela i szkarłatnej kałuży rozlewającej się po szarym betonie. Zacisnął dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela na wspomnienie najgorszych chwil w jego życiu. Czasem miał wrażenie, że wszystko, co miało miejsce po pamiętnym „skoku" Holmesa, było tylko złym snem. Jednak Rosie była żywym dowodem, że to nie senna mara, przypominając mu o trudnej przeszłości. Mimo wszystkich życiowych przeciwności i turbulencji wrócił do początku. Zatoczył koło, znów wylądowawszy w swoim fotelu, dzieląc każdy dzień z niesamowitym detektywem-konsultantem. Długo nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, dlaczego wciąż wracał. Czemu ciągnęło go do niebezpiecznych przygód, równie mocno co do zwykłych wieczorów przy herbacie, spędzanych przed kominkiem. Teraz już wiedział, lecz w dalszym ciągu bał się do tego przyznać. Bał się stracić tego, co miał. Bał się zbyt długo.


	6. Chapter 6

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLTB6vwaS9s>

> _„Przyjaźń poznaje się po tym, że nic nie może jej zawieść, a prawdziwą miłość po tym, że nic nie może jej zniszczyć."_

Uniósł powoli powieki, wybudzony z drzemki przez łagodne dźwięki melodii dochodzącej z dalszej części mieszkania. Przeciągnął się, rozmasowując lewą ręką zdrętwiały kark.

– Starzejesz się – stęknął pod nosem, podnosząc się z fotela. Skrzywił się z bólu, odczuwszy jak coś strzyknęło mu w kręgosłupie, kiedy wyprostował się całkowicie.

„Rosie już nie jest taka lekka" – pomyślał, łapiąc się za odcinek lędźwiowy pleców, który postanowił dać o sobie znać kłującym bólem. Na moment rozproszony uciążliwym łupaniem pleców, skupił ponownie uwagę na dźwiękach skrzypiec wydobywających się z sypialni Holmesa. Podszedł bliżej, przystając przy zamkniętych drzwiach. Zza drewnianej bariery płynęły melancholijne akordy. Rzadko przestępował próg sypialni Holmesa, szanując jego prywatność i jednocześnie irracjonalnie obawiając się przekroczenia pewnej niewidzialnej granicy w układzie, jaki funkcjonował między nimi przez lata. Jednak tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać, wiedziony prześliczną melodią. Pociągnął ostrożnie za klamkę i uchylił drzwi. Sherlock pochłonięty grą, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Przystanął w progu, wsłuchując się w grany przez przyjaciela utwór. Detektyw stał przy oknie obok pulpitu z nutami. Bordowy szlafrok swobodnie kołysał się w wolnym rytmie, gdy brunet poruszał smyczkiem po strunach. John nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej melodii, ale z pewnością nie był to fragment jakiejś sonaty czy nokturnu z klasycznego repertuaru, jaki Holmes lubił grać. Czym dłużej wsłuchiwał się w muzykę, tym bardziej rosło w nim poczucie, że jest świadkiem bardzo osobistego przedstawienia. Był niczym gość z przepustką dla vipów, wkradający się za kulisy, by zobaczyć głównego solistę w prywatnym wydaniu. Z każdym kolejnym taktem coraz mocniej zaciskał dłoń na klamce, nie potrafiąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w grze Sherlocka słyszy całą gamę emocji, których normalnie detektyw nie okazywał, uparcie skrywając je za kamienną maską, która przez lata zdążyła jednak skruszeć, w dużej mierze za sprawą małej panny Watson. Nie był pewien czy odwrócony do niego plecami Holmes go zauważył. Nie chciał, żeby muzyka ucichła i nie chciał, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel ponownie zamknął się w swojej ochronnej otoczce. Nie w chwili, gdy zdecydował się podjąć najważniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Decyzję, która miała zaważyć na jego dalszym losie i ich przyjaźni. Wkroczył po cichu w głąb sypialni, nie mogąc przestać wpatrywać się w smukłe palce bruneta zręcznie wprawiające struny w drżenie, kiedy ten zmieniał intonację, z lekkością tworząc pożądane dźwięki. Łagodne ruchy smyczka wydobywały z instrumentu subtelne tony, tworząc w pomieszczeniu aurę melancholii, w cieniu której nieśmiało przebijał się nikły szept nadziei. Nadziei, której niedobór udzielał się nie tylko Holmesowi. Przełknął ślinę, przymykając na moment oczy. Wibrujące dźwięki kończącego się utworu silniej rozbrzmiały w jego uszach. Otworzył oczy, gdy ostatnie pociągnięcia smyczka, wydobyły ze skrzypiec kilka niższy tonów, które rozeszły się po sypialni, zwiastując zakończenie utworu.

Holmes stał przez moment nieruchomo, wciąż trzymając skrzypce w pozycji, z przyciśniętym do ich strun smyczkiem.

– Co to za utwór? – Zapytanie Watsona wybudziło go z emocjonalnego transu. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela, przez moment wyglądając na speszonego jego obecnością.

– Och, sądziłem, że... – zaczął, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Obudziłem cię – stwierdził, odkładając skrzypce do futerału. – Przepraszam – dodał ciszej, utkwiwszy wzrok na ich drewnianej powierzchni.

– Nic się nie stało. Przysnęło mi się w fotelu, więc gdybym się teraz nie obudził, to rano pewnie nie mógłbym ruszyć rękami – odrzekł z nikłym uśmiechem, przeciągając się wymownie. – Więc raczej powinienem ci podziękować.

– Tak, fotel to niezbyt wygodne miejsce do spania – odparł Sherlock, zerknąwszy ponownie na doktora, który zdradzał lekkie objawy nerwowości. Watson uciekł wzrokiem przed badawczym spojrzeniem detektywa.

– To, co grałeś przed chwilą... – Machnął ręką, wskazując na skrzypce zamknięte w drewnianym pudle. – Nigdy nie słyszałem tej melodii. To coś nowego?

– Tak. – Krótka chwila ciszy wypełniła pokój, potęgując zdenerwowanie Johna.

– Przepiękny utwór – odezwał się ponownie, podchodząc bliżej detektywa.

Szaroniebieskie oczy młodszego z mężczyzn zabłyszczały w przymglonym świetle stojącej w rogu lampy.

– To prezent dla Rosie. Nie zdążyłem dokończyć go przed urodzinami – wyznał, obserwując twarz przyjaciela, na której pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, gdy ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Mam nadzieję, że się jej spodoba.

– Będzie zachwycona. – Uśmiechnął się wyraźniej.

Holmes dopisał kilka nut na kartce spoczywającej na pulpicie, wpatrując się przez moment w zapisaną pięciolinię.

– Jutro go nagram, żeby miała pamiątkę.

– Pamiątkę?

– Jak już się wyprowadzicie.

– Sherlocku... – Uśmiech błyskawicznie zniknął z jego twarzy na wspomnienie o wyprowadzce. – No właśnie... – Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – O tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – kontynuował z lekkim zawahaniem.

– No to rozmawiajmy – mruknął z rezygnacją. Przygaszone spojrzenie zatrzymało się na błękitnych oczach doktora.

– Przemyślałem wszystko jeszcze raz. Miałeś rację, jak zawsze. Rosie traktuje to miejsce jak dom. Nie jest gotowa na przeprowadzkę – zaczął, wyraźnie wahając się nad doborem słów. – Szczerze mówiąc, ja też nie jestem – dodał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Nie chcę wyprowadzać się z Baker Street... Pomyślałem, że może... – Zawiesił głos, wpatrując się w przygnębione oblicze przyjaciela. – ... może oddałbym Rosie mój pokój, a sam przeniósł się na dół?

Sherlock patrzył na niego w milczeniu, jakby nie mogąc pojąć, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać i zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz...

– Chcesz, żebym się wyprowadził? – przerwał mu Holmes, z niezrozumieniem marszcząc brwi.

– Co?! – Zdziwiony zapytaniem, pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To twoje mieszkanie – dorzucił raptownie.

– Nasze – poprawił go ledwie słyszalnym tonem.

– Chodziło mi o to, że... – westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po siwych włosach. – Może mógłbym...? – Odwrócił wzrok, wlepiając spojrzenie w swoje stopy. – Mogę spać na kanapie – dokończył, wypuszczając z frustracją powietrze przez nos.

– To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla ciebie, John – odparł z powagą, choć w jego oczach dostrzec można było coś na kształt ulgi. – Ja będę spał na kanapie, a ty zajmiesz moją sypialnię – oznajmił, obserwując doktora, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nerwowo zaciskał dłonie w pięści, jak gdyby walcząc z jakąś wewnętrzną potrzebą, niedającą mu spokoju. Holmes nie miał pojęcia, co to mogłoby być.

– Nie mogę wyrzucić cię z twojej sypialni – rzucił, zerkając ponownie na przyjaciela.

– Nie wyrzucasz mnie. To moja decyzja – odrzekł łagodnym tonem, przypominającym ten, którym starał się tłumaczyć pannie Watson skomplikowane rzeczy, gdy ta wpadała w słowotok i zadawała całą masę pytań.

John westchnął, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

– Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie trudne – mruknął pod nosem i wziął głębszy wdech, podnosząc wzrok na detektywa. – Rosie i ja traktujemy to miejsce jak dom, ale tu nie chodzi o samo miejsce, tylko o ludzi, z którymi je dzielimy. – Zmarszczył brwi, przyjmując zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. – Długo szukałem szczęścia i swojego miejsca, i nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że po tylu latach w końcu je znajdę, tutaj. – Patrzył wprost na coraz bardziej skonfundowanego Sherlocka. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze nim będziesz – dodał cichszym tonem. – Niech to szlag – jęknął, przejeżdżając ręką po siwych pasmach na czubku głowy. – Posłuchaj, chciałem powiedzieć... Chodzi o to... – urwał, nie potrafiąc wydusić kłębiących się w jego umyśle zdań.

– John – zaczął powoli Holmes. – Czy coś się stało? – Zaniepokojenie bruneta było wyczuwalne w tonie jego głosu.

– Pamiętasz, jak czytałeś Rosie „Małego Księcia" i mówiłeś o tym, że lis to tylko przyjaciel, a Mały Książę kocha różę ponad wszystko?

Holmes nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza Watson, przytaknął tylko, słuchając z uwagą.

– Chodzi o to, że ja jestem jak Mały Książę. Poszukiwałem przyjaźni, szczęścia, sensu życia nie zauważając, że jest tuż obok mnie. Doceniłem to zbyt późno, ale los dał mi drugą szansę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze jej nie zmarnowałem – powiedział z niepokojem, malującym się w ciemnoniebieskich oczach. – Znalazłem swoją różę, ale nie potrafiłem dostrzec, że jest tą jedyną, tą której szukałem przez całe życie. Bałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że znalazłem miłość. – Przerwał na moment, biorąc głębszy wdech i wypinając pierś, niczym podczas salutowania.

– Nie za bardzo rozumiem – odezwał się skołowany Holmes. Nie lubił sytuacji, kiedy nie wiedział, co się dzieje. John jednak miał nieodparty talent do stwarzania tego typu momentów, będąc niczym najbardziej skomplikowana układanka, z jaką kiedykolwiek detektyw miał styczność.

„Czyżby John znalazł nową dziewczynę? Kogoś kto będzie matką dla Rosie?" – pomyślał, nie potrafiąc jednak połączyć w logiczną całość wszystkich wypowiedzi doktora.

Watson wahał się przez chwilę, lecz po kilku sekundach ciszy, zrobił krok w stronę przyjaciela. Wiedział, że tym razem się nie wycofa. Wystarczająco długo uciekał. Napotkał badawcze spojrzenie szaroniebieskich oczu i zacisnął dłonie, nie mając odwagi dotknąć bruneta.

– Sherlocku, to ty jesteś moją różą.

Holmes milczał niepokojąco długo, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna, który z cierpliwością czekał na jego reakcję. Kiedy cisza się przedłużała, blondyn postanowił kontynuować.

– Jesteś nie tylko przyjacielem. Jesteś znaczniej więcej niż przyjacielem. Obok Rosie jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić go bez ciebie. Dlatego chciałbym zostać tutaj z tobą, jak długo tylko będziesz mnie chciał.

– John – wydusił, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku. – Ty... – Otworzył usta, jakby próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego umysł postanowił wyłączyć się na moment, pogrążając go w całkowitej pustce.

– Spokojnie, to nie znaczy, że cokolwiek musi się zmieniać – odezwał się łagodnym tonem, widząc że Holmes zaczyna zdradzać pierwsze objawy ataku paniki. – Chcesz, żebym wyszedł?

Sherlock pokręcił przecząco głową, czując jak świat zaczyna wirować mu przed oczami.

– Zostań – powiedział, odzyskawszy siłę w głosie. – Zostań, proszę – powtórzył wyraźniej, łapiąc Johna za ramię. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z ulgą, przybliżając się do przyjaciela. – Czy to znaczy...?

Watson położył dłoń na ramieniu detektywa, delikatnie gładząc po miękkim materiale szlafroka.

– Czy ty...? – zaczął ponownie Sherlock, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

John przyciągnął go delikatnie do siebie. Holmes nie opierał się wcale, po chwili niepewnie kładąc ręce na plecach przyjaciela. Dłoń doktora powędrowała w górę jego pleców, zatrzymując się na karku i poskręcanych włosach. Dopiero wtedy John poczuł, jak brunet się rozluźnia.

– To zawsze byłeś ty – wyznał cicho Watson, czując łaskoczące loki Holmesa na swoim policzku, gdy ten pochylił się bardziej. Palce młodszego z mężczyzn zacisnęły się kurczowo na malachitowej koszuli doktora. – Kocham cię – wyszeptał w kołnierz szlafroka, czując szybko pulsujące pod nim tętno Sherlocka.

Brunet znieruchomiał, niczym rażony piorunem.

– Czy możesz to powiedzieć jeszcze raz? – wymamrotał w końcu, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem w głosie.

John zaśmiał się, zerkając na współlokatora, który próbował ukryć twarz przed jego wzrokiem.

– Najpierw ty. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Holmes odwrócił głowę w bok, odsuwając się odrobinę.

Starszy z mężczyzn spoważniał momentalnie.

– Sherlocku?

Brunet puścił go, odsuwając się na kilka kroków.

– Przepraszam, John.

– Hej. – John podszedł do niego i położył ręce na jego ramionach. – Spójrz na mnie – zaczął spokojnym tonem, choć sam znów był kłębkiem nerwów. – Jeśli nie chcesz...

– Chcę – odparł cicho.

Szkliste, szaroniebieskie oczy napotkały zaniepokojony wzrok blondyna.

– Nawet nie wiesz od jak dawna – dodał. – Ale ty i Rosie zasługujecie na kogoś lepszego.

Watson ostrożnie przeniósł dłonie na rozgrzane policzki Holmesa i spojrzał mu prosto w błyszczące oczy.

– Wiem, że mówiłem różne rzeczy, których nie powinienem i których bardzo żałuję, ale nigdy nie byłem bardziej pewny jednej. To, że cię spotkałem, to najlepsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się w życiu.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po bladym policzku, zatrzymując się na kciuku blondyna. John otarł wilgotny ślad, który pozostawiła, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela.

– Uratowałeś mnie – wyszeptał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– A ty mnie – odrzekł ledwie słyszalnie detektyw, przymykając oczy i skupiając się na ciepłym dotyku. – Nie jestem w tym dobry.

– Ja też nie, ale nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radziliśmy – odparł z pewnością w głosie.

Brunet ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela, zebrawszy się na odwagę.

– Kocham cię, John. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek, kiedykolwiek – wyznał półszeptem, zapatrzony w szafirowe tęczówki doktora.

– Boże, byliśmy tacy głupi – westchnął, gładząc kciukami po miękkiej skórze okalającej kształtne kości policzkowe.

Holmes uniósł kącik ust w małym półuśmiechu.

– Najwyraźniej nie jestem takim geniuszem, za jakiego mnie uważają – odpowiedział, rozluźniwszy się nieco.

John parsknął śmiechem, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać mieszanki emocji. Miał wrażenie, że zrzucił z siebie olbrzymi ciężar, przytłaczający go od lat. Wreszcie czuł się wolny, szczęśliwy. Nie udawał, nie uciekał. Był sobą.

– No trudno i tak cię kocham – rzucił z rozbawieniem. Nie sądził, że po tylu latach negowania własnych uczuć, teraz wypowiedzenie tych słów przyjdzie mu z taką lekkością.

Kilka sekund tkwili w milczeniu, wpatrując się sobie w oczy.

– John – zaczął niepewnie. – Czy my teraz powinniśmy...? – Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

– Powinniśmy pójść spać – przerwał mu, zauważając, że Holmes błądzi zagubionym spojrzeniem po jego sylwetce.

Sherlock nie odezwał się, wyraźnie nie będąc pewnym, co zrobić. John, widząc jego zakłopotanie, postanowił dać mu więcej czasu na oswojenie się z sytuacją. Jemu samemu również ciężko było pozbierać logiczne myśli, wciąż zagłuszane przez buzujące emocje.

– Dobranoc – dodał blondyn, po czym zwrócił się do wyjścia.

– Skoro planowałeś przenieść się na dół, możesz to zrobić już teraz – odezwał się niespodziewanie Holmes, zanim starszy z mężczyzn opuścił sypialnię.

– Tak? – John zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił się w kierunku współlokatora.

– W końcu to dwuosobowe łóżko. – Zerknął na jasną pościel. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz. Osobiście nadal uważam, że opcja z kanapą nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednia i stanowczo ją odradzam - dodał, odzyskawszy swój nonszalancki ton.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – odrzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem doktor.

 **Koniec** _🌹_

_When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes The Rose _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka skomponowana dla Rosie przez Sherlocka, w mojej głowie brzmi właśnie tak jak melodia "The Rose" - link na początku rozdziału. Polecam posłuchać sobie wykonania tej piosenki w wersji Bette Midler z pięknymi słowami.
> 
> To koniec, Moi Kochani. Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że w końcu udało mi się skończyć ten fanfik (pierwszy zakończony w mojej "karierze pisarza").
> 
> Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim Czytelnikom, a w szczególności osobom, które zechciały wyrazić swoje opinie w komentarzach. To była dla mnie wielka przyjemność, że mogłam dzielić się z Wami swoimi emocjami i pomysłami zawartymi w tym tekście. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pod wpływem kilku zbieżnych czynników naszło mnie na napisanie krótkiego opowiadania nawiązującego do "Małego Księcia". Fragmenty tej książki bardzo skojarzyły mi się z naszymi kochanymi chłopcami z Baker Street. ;)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.


End file.
